Beyond's Thrill
by xkayukexchanx
Summary: Beyond Birthday decides to leave the Whammy House in order to find some fun... PURE LEMON! Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Bondage, Torture, Violence and Blood
1. The Voice

Beyond's Thrill

Summary: Beyond Birthday decides to leave the Wammy House in order to find some fun...

Yaoi, Rape, Bondage, Torture, Violence

**Warning: Alright this fanfic is about BEYOND. So, of course, there is going to be blood, rape and don't forget the strawberry jam! :D So, go back now if you have a queasy stomach and do not like sadist rape. If you don't like it, you basically suck and will be missing out :D**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!! But if I did, I would totally make Beyond the main character and make him rape and kill everyone :D Some love to Beyond Birthday!!! 3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

The Voice

_"Uhn! B-Beyond..."_

_L cried out softly as Beyond slowly penetrated his frail, shivering body. All Beyond could do is smile at his trembling pet. _

_"Such a beautiful site L-chan. Your so good tonight..."_

_Beyond lowered his head and softly licked the side of L's neck. L arched his back and moaned at the sudden feeling of the wetness against his throbbing neck._

_L grabbed Beyond's hair and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. As the kiss progessed into a more slopping kind, Beyond began his deep, hard thrusts. This forced L to moan loudly. Beyond took this as an advantage to bite his tongue._

_"A-ah! Be-Beyond...not so rough..." L was able to whisper through his pants._

_"I am sorry L-chan...your just so cute, I can't help myself." The bed shook violently as Beyond kept thrusting at a hard then slow routine._

_Beyond glanced down. L actually looked more attractive tonight then any other. Beyond could feel himself getting hard again at the sight of L panting out of control and giving his neglected penis attention. But he slowly became bored..._

_'This is taking longer than expected...' Beyond thought quietly looking out the window continuing to thrust violently into L._

That is all the past now.

Ever since L had left the house, I have been bored than ever. There is nothing to do and the boys who are here are so premature.

I sighed at the fact that most of those boys who left were the only fun things to play around with around here. But no, they all left me to go search for this "Kira" person.

That pisses me off. Suddenly something more important comes in sight and I am left all alone and nothing to do anymore.

Tsk.

Yes, I hate this "Kira". The information I had received on him was basically this: He is a god-inflicted maniac who is using a book called a Death Note to try to rid the world of it's troubles and criminals.

A grin creeped across my face. He actually sounds like my type of guy. Not something I would try to do, but his ideas of trying to bring "justice" is actually quite amusing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I sigh again while tapping the edge of my pencil on my desk.

A girl who was sitting in front of me turned around and whispered, "Oi! Beyond. Can you stop that? It's interuppting others who actually want to _try _to learn."

My red eyes glared at her intently.

"Shut up. Your voice is grating."

A hurt expression came across her face and turned quickly back around with no remark.

Serves you right, stupid female.

'Screw this garbage.' I got right up from my seat, collected my things and headed for the door.

Behind me, I hear the teacher calling me back. I smirked. As if.

I walked up the long staircase to the 3rd floor to my living quarters.

"I have been here at this run down place for too long!" I yell as I grab a suitcase.

If they have the right to leave, so do I. Just the thought of those who left, is keeping me motivated to go after them and leave this godforsaken place.

I silently take my suitcase and quietly started my way down the staircase with my eyes looking down, watching my every step.

"Where do you think your going Beyond?"

As I step off the last step, I look up to see the old keeper, Roger. His presence troubles me.

"Where does it look like I am going?" I replied with the same gruffness.

"Are you not suppose to be in class now? You know, I have looked at your grades and I am not that impressed-"

"Who cares? You are not my father. And you don't have my permission to boss me around. I have my own thoughts and own ideas, and none of it involves you." I said with a low tone.

He pisses me off. This old windbag. He is the main reason why my precious L had left me.

I caught myself as I thought it over.

_His fault... It was...him! He is the reason why they left me...why L has left me..._

Anger rushed over me. A voice inside my head was desperately telling me to rid of this man. To rid of all those who oppose me. All those who have brought me trouble. All those who made me feel inferior...

_"Beyond...Kill them. Make them pay for what they have done to you. Kill them all..."_

I drop my suitcase and hold tight to my aching head. This voice...its so powerful. I can feel the will of my being leaving my body. I want to fight it, but this voice. Its right. I should make all those who are in my way, suffer a fate worse than hell itself...

"Oi...Beyond? Are you alright?"

A low sinister snicker escaped from my lips. I could feel Roger's hand outreaching towards me. I quickly grabbed it and snapped his wrist in half. A shriek of terror and pain came from him.

_What a joyous sound! I want to hear more..._

"Oh...I am more than fine." I whisper smiling evily looking slowly up at him.

The pain and fear in his eyes. I don't know, but its an amazing site. I twisted his wrist more, my smile only growing more as I see his face twist in agony.

_"Yes Beyond...Just like that. MAKE HIM SUFFER! MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER!" -loud laugh-_

I laugh as I take the old man by his throat and throw him roughly to the floor. I twitch in excitement as the sound of his right arm dislocating and his screams fill the halls. Before he even realizes what is going on, I pin him to the floor, adding pressure to his broken shoulder. He yelped in pain.

I jabbed my index and middle finger into the hole of his shoulder and twisted it slowly. Roger clenched his teeth. The sound of his teeth grinding together make my heart accelerate.

_"Finish him Beyond. Finish it!"_

"I got it. I got it. No need to yell." Beyond replied rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Roger opened one eye and stared at me in confusion. I responded back at his stare with a smirk.

(Sounds of blood spattering and screams filled the corridors...)

I yawned and wiped the blood off of my face and hands.

Changing into a new black shirt, I headed for the huge brass doors and headed into the light.

Not even looking back, I opened up the gates. I look up at the sky and a devilish grin came upon my face.

_"This is the start of the greatest time of your life Beyond."_

(mixture of the inside voice and Beyond's voice)

_"Let's have some fun."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it is too short xD

I really forgot about this story and I have to keep thinking about what to put in the 2nd chapter! D:

Beyond: Oi! Kayuke-chan! Hurry up with the 2nd chapter so I can kill some people...

Kayuke: Please B-chan! I am trying! I have plot bunnys -cries-

Beyond: -covers ears- Enough! Don't cry unless I am actually doing something to you.

Kayuke: -sniffles- Sorry...

Beyond: -sigh- Don't worry about it.

L: Why the heck am I here? -pouts-

Beyond: ... -attacks L-

L: ....!!!! WAH!

Kayuke: o 3 o;;

Uh...Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;D


	2. Small Companion

It was nearing the middle of the day as the late afternoon sun beat down on Beyond's head. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, onto the bridge of his nose to the corner or his mouth. He raised his hand and wiped the salty liquid away while taking in his new surroundings. He was long ways away from the Whammy House now, and there was definitely no turning back. This was the start of a new life for Beyond; a life of freedom. But what was he to do first? Beyond stopped in his tracks, now realizing that he never really made any future plans. Plans such as, how to find L without money or a passport to go to Japan.

Beyond sighed and silently cursed himself, continuing his voyage in the hot sun. Over the horizon, he could see he was nearing the city, which was a good thing. He could probably snag a few quick bucks there to get where he needed to go. The sight of a sturdy wooden bench caught his eye, his legs wobbling from walking to far, screaming at him to take a break. He made his way over to the bench, slinging his bag next to him and took a seat, slumping into it.

He threw his head back, enjoying the nice shade a huge oak tree beside him supplied with. His mind drifted back his memories of the past at the Whammy House…

_Beyond threw his head back against the couch, one arm laid across his face, smirking up at the ceiling as Mello sucked him off. His smile grew as he heard the blonde moaning and trying to deep throat him. Beyond took his arm off and looked down at him, stroking his blonde locks softly, urging him to not stop. Mello looked up at Beyond with half lidded eyes filled with lust and want, obviously trying his best to please him. _

"_Neh, Mello… You're definitely the best at this."_

_Mello let go of Beyond's organ with a pop and tried to catch his breath smiling up at him. He continued to pump him with his left hand, softly squeezing the base of the shaft to make him cum faster. His tongue flickered across the tip and inside the slit, and then licking all over the head. Beyond's smirk turned into a large grin, overly impressed by the blonde's professional skills in this._

"_If you keep doing that, I'll - ugh – cum in no time."_

"_That's exactly what I want B, cum for me…"_

_Beyond smiled and swatted away the blonde's hands and grabbed the blonde locks in one hand and pumped himself viciously with the other. Mello opened his mouth in want, waiting for the delicious salty treat. _

"_Here… it comes-!"_

_ Beyond gasped as he exploded into the blonde's wanting mouth, letting go of his locks at the same time. Mello drank as much as he could, wiping the excess off of his face and licked his fingers with a greedy manner. He then proceeded to clean up Beyond's cock, getting the most of it, sucking all over it hungrily. Beyond snickered at the sight and petted the blonde lovingly._

Beyond sighed as he switched back to reality. All those good memories, it seemed like it never even happened. He ruffled his scruffily raven hair and sat up straight. He yawned and his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed he was being watched. A small white and black cat sat in front of him on the pavement, watching him. Beyond stared back intensely, in hopes to scare the cat away. But to no avail, the cat just sat there and mewled at him. Beyond sighed and reached for his bag and placed it on his lap. The cat jumped onto the bench and mewled again, staring at him with those big yellow eyes. Beyond cringed; it felt like those eyes were staring right into his soul.

He hesitantly reached a hand out to the cat, petting its head. He was surprised that it didn't run away, instead and purred and leaned into his touch, making Beyond at ease a bit more.

"I guess it won't hurt to have a companion…"

The cat seemed to understand what he had said and jumped up on his shoulder, mewling again. Beyond sighed and gave in. It was obvious this cat wasn't going to leave him alone. He slung his backpack over his unoccupied shoulder and got up; looking over to the cat making sure it's comfortable. The cat just rubbed his head against his cheek, as if reassuring him it was alright.

"I bet you're hungry… What I wouldn't do for something to eat for myself."

Beyond made his way out of the park and continued his voyage to the city which didn't seem that far away by this point in hopes of finding something to eat for himself and his new travel companion.


End file.
